wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Azerothian Calendar
The Azerothian Calendar '''(intials '''AC '''or '''A.C.) is the timeline of known events in the world Azeroth and beyond. Some dates are estimates or inaccurate. Pre-history era * The Old Gods on Azeroth, a titan world, are imprisoned by the titans of the Pantheon. Y'shaarj is killed, creating the Well of Eternity. * Sargeras falls to darkness and slays the titan Pantheon. He later shatters Mardum, freeing the Burning Legion. The Burning Crusade begins. '-25,000' * Sargeras corrupts much of the eredar on Argus, convincing Archimonde and Kil'jaeden to join his ranks. They become Sargeras's right and left hand. Meanwhile, Velen, with the help of a naaru, escapes from Argus with the remaining, uncorrupted eredar; the later become known as the draenei. Azshara's Reign '-10,000' * The War of the Ancients ** Sargeras senses the Highborne's use of the Well of Eternity and decides to invade Azeroth. Corrupting Queen Azshara and her followers, a portal is opened through which the Burning Legion enters the world and lays waste to the night-elven civilization. ** Shaohao, the last emperor of the Pandaren Empire, has a vision of the upcoming Legion invasion. He isolates his empire, enshrouding it in mists and protecting it for thousands of years to follow. * The Great Sundering. New World era '-10,000' * Using vials of water taken from the original Well of Eternity, Illidan Stormrage recreates the well at the summit of Mount Hyjal. As a result, he is imprisoned. * Nordrassil is planted at the top of Mount Hyjal, above the new Well of Eternity. The night elves establish themselves on the mountain, and in the surrounding forests. '-7,300' * The high elves are exiled from the night elf civilization, and they sail east across the Great Sea. They establish the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. '-2,500' * The dwarves awaken and found the nation of Khaz Modan. '-1,200' * The human kingdoms of Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Gilneas, Dalaran, and Alterac are formed in continental Lordaeron, north of Khaz Modan. The kingdom of Stormwind is formed in continental Azeroth. Kul Tiras is founded off the shores of Khaz Modan. Rise of the Horde era '-200' * The draenei arrive on Draenor aboard the Genedar. '-26' * Grommash Hellscream is born. '-3' * The orcs drink the Blood of Mannoroth and begin their assault on Shattrath City. The city is ultimately conquered by the Horde. The Great Wars 0''' * The orcs step through the Dark Portal and arrive on Azeroth; the First War begins. '''3 * Redridge Mountains falls to the Horde. * King Llane Wrynn is assassinated by Garona Halforcen. Stormwind City falls to the Horde; the human survivors flee north to Lordaeron under the leadership of Sir Anduin Lothar. 4''' * The human nations form the Council of Seven Nations. '''6 * The Siege of Blackrock Spire. Sir Lothar is slain in combat by Orgrim Doomhammer, who is later defeated and captured by Turalyon. * Khadgar closes the Dark Portal. 8''' * Ner'zhul reforms what is left of the Horde on Draenor and reopens the Dark Portal. * The Sons of Lothar counterattack the Horde's invasion force and push them back to Hellfire Citadel. * Ner'zhul, using the Scepter of Sargeras, Book of Medivh, and Eye of Dalaran to open numerous portals on Draenor, tearing the world apart and turning it into Outland. * Khadgar closes the Dark Portal while still on Draenor, trapping the Sons of Lothar on the other side. '''20 * The Plague breaks out in Lordaeron. Prince Arthas Menethil begins his quest to save his kingdom, resulting in the Culling of Stratholme. He travels to Northrend and claims Frostmourne. * Prince Arthas returns to Lordaeron and slays his father, King Terenas II. * Illidan Stormrage is freed by Tyrande Whisperwind to help combat the now-invading Burning Legion. However, after absorbing the power of the Skull of Gul'dan and slaying Tichondrius, Illidan is banished by Malfurion Stormrage. * Quel'Thalas is invaded by the Scourge under Arthas. Sylvanas Windrunner is killed by the prince himself and raised as a banshee, and later King Anasterian Sunstrider is slain. Ninety percent of the high elf civilization is wiped out, and the remaining population is renamed to sin'dorei, or "blood elves" by Prince Kael'thas. * Archimonde returns to Azeroth, and destroys Dalaran 21 * The Battle of Mount Hyjal 22 * Arthas Menethil dons the Helm of Domination and his soul fuses with Ner'zhul's. He becomes the Lich King. * Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore invades Kalimdor in an attempt to defeat the Horde, who had recently settled in Durotar. Daelin is later killed by Rexxar at Theramore; his daughter, Jaina Proudmoore, becomes a criminal in the eyes of her people in Kul Tiras. World of Warcraft 25 * Varian Wrynn is kidnapped, and Bolvar Fordragon becomes Reagent-Lord of Stormwind. * Events of ''World of Warcraft ''vanilla Return to Outland 26 * Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves take over Tempest Keep. * Velen and his draenei escape Draenor aboard the ''Exodar''.'' * ''Events during ''the Burning Crusade '''27' * Kael'thas, resurrected after being killed at Tempest Keep, travels to the Isle of Quel'Danas to summon Kil'jaeden to Azeroth at the Sunwell. His efforts fail as Kil'jaeden is pulled back into the Twisting Nether. The Northrend Campaign 27 * The Lich King reawakens. ** The Scarlet Crusade moves to Northrend, forming the Scarlet Onslaught. The Argent Crusade and Knights of the Ebon Blade are formed immediately after the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. * Varian Wrynn returns to the throne of Stormwind. * Warchief Thrall sends an offensive force to Northrend, led by Overlord Garrosh Hellscream. 28 * Events during World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ** Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. ** Argent Tournament. ** Fall of the Lich King. Bolvar Fordragon is crowned Lich King, however this event is unbeknownst to most people. The Shattering 29 * The Shattering. ** The Worgen Curse spreads across Gilneas. Around the same time, the Forsaken invades Gilneas; it is later abandoned in ruins. ** Kezan is destroyed. * Events of ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm '''30' * The Hour of Twilight. ** Deathwing is destroyed at the Maelstrom. Pandaren era 30 * Garrosh Hellscream drops a mana bomb on Theramore, destroying it and killing much of the Alliance's forces stationed there. * Events of ''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria ** Pandaria is discovered by the Horde and Alliance, leading to a race to claim territory in the newfound land. ** Battle of Serpent's Heart. ** Lion's Landing and Dominance Point are established in Krasrang Wilds by the Alliance and Horde respectively. ** Lei Shen is slain at the Throne of Thunder. '''31' * Siege of Orgrimmar. ** Garrosh Hellscream is defeated in the Underhold and taken to Pandaria to stand trial. * The trial of Garrosh Hellscream. He later escapes with the aid of the bronze dragon Kairozdormu and travels to an alternate Draenor. Time-Break Era 31 '-4 (Timeline B)' * Grommash Hellscream rejects the Blood of Mannorth from Gul'dan. Mannoroth himself appears, although only to be slain by Grom. Gul'dan is captured and the Iron Horde officially begins their conquest of Draenor. '-2 (Timeline B)' * Events of ''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor ** The Assault on the Dark Portal. ** The Alliance establishes the Lunarfall garrison in Shadowmoon Valley. Meanwhile, the Horde travels to Frostfire Ridge and establishes their own garrison at Frostwall. ** The ogre stronghold of Highmaul in Nagrand is assaulted by the Alliance and Horde. ** Blackrock Foundry in Gorgrond is assaulted by the Alliance and Horde, Blackhand is killed as a result. '''32 (Timeline A)' '-2 (Timeline B)' * Assault on Tanaan Jungle. ** Archimonde is slain. ** Gul'dan is pulled into the Twisting Nether and sent to Azeroth. The Legion's Return 32 *The Burning Legion launches their third and biggest invasion of Azeroth. **Invasions take place across the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. **The Battle of the Broken Shore. ***Varian Wrynn is killed by Gul'dan at the Broken Shore; afterwards his son Anduin Wrynn is crowned High King of the Alliance. ***Vol'jin dies from his wounds at the Broken Shore, and Sylvanas Windrunner becomes Warchief of the Horde. **The Broken Isles Campaign begins. **Various heroes of Azeroth face Xavius' minions in the Emerald Nightmare, and put an end to the satyr once and for all. **A small group of heroes return to Karazhan. **Several of Azeroth's heroes, alongside the Nightfallen rebellion, storm the Nighthold. Grand Magistrix Elisande dies during the encounter with Gul'dan, who is finally slain by Illidan Stormrage. **''Patch 7.2: The Tomb of Sargeras'' ***Over several weeks the Armies of Legionfall work towards their ultimate assault on the Tomb of Sargeras. ***The Assault on the Tomb of Sargeras. ***Kil'jaeden faces his final defeat in the Twisting Nether above Argus. Illidan Stormrage uses the Sargerite Keystone to form a direct rift between Azeroth and Argus. **''Patch 7.3: Shadows of Argus'' ***The forces of Azeroth venture to Argus aboard the ''Vindicaar'''' to combat the Burning Legion. They join forces with the Army of the Light. ***Argus is defeated at the Seat of the Pantheon, and Sargeras is imprisoned at the Seat. Illidan stays behind to act as the Dark Titan's jailor. Before he can be imprisoned, Sargeras plunges his sword into Silithus. * As a result of the wound in Silithus, veins of Azeroth's blood, known as Azerite, spring to the surface, raising tensions between the Horde and Alliance over control of the substance. War era '''33' * The Gathering takes place in the Arathi Highlands. Humans and Forsaken reunite in the fields between Stromgarde and Thoradin's Wall. Ultimately, Sylvanas Windrunner destroys the Desolate Council and Calia Menethil is killed. *The Horde takes over Astranaar during their assault on Darkshore. Eventually, Lor'danel is conquered by the Horde, and Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind flee to Stormwind. Before the Horde can capture Teldrassil, Warchief Sylvanas orders that the tree be burnt down. The Burning of Teldrassil results in the deaths of thousands of innocents. *In retaliation to the Burning of Teldrassil, the Alliance musters their forces and invades Lordaeron. Brill is destroyed and the Siege of Lordaeron commences. Jaina returns to aid the Alliance in battle. Varok Saurfang is captured by Alliance forces. Sylvanas Windrunner destroys Capital City using the Blight. *Following the Siege of Lordaeron, Sylvanas sends members of the Horde on a mission to the Stormwind Stockades to free Princess Talanji and Prophet Zul of the Zandalari. This results in the Horde gaining a powerful ally in the form of the Zandalari Empire. *The Alliance sends Jaina Proudmoore to reestablish relations with the people of Kul Tiras so that they may gain the might of their navy. However Jaina is exiled by her mother, Katherine. Category:Timeline